


Das Boot- U96 plus Pearl

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [1]
Category: Das Boot- Book, Das Boot- Movie (1981)
Genre: Gen, Language, Time Travel, U96, WW2
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: „Stellen sie sich mal vor, junges Fräulein, das ist alles einer wahren Begebenheit nachempfunden. Hier drin zu sitzen, umgeben von Tonnen an Salzwasser und keine Ahnung, wie lange man noch leben wird.“In dieser Geschichte reist Charlotte Pearl unabsichtlich von dem Jahr 2017 ins Jahr 1941 und landet an Bord des U96.(Mir waren außerdem- natürlich ist es der Zeit des Geschehens geschuldet- ein bisschen zu wenig Frauen an Bord XD )





	1. Chapter 1

„Beeil dich, Charlotte!“, rief meine Mutter durch die Tür und ich stöhnte genervt auf. Mein Vater sagte ebenfalls etwas, von dem ich mir sicher war, dass er sich mal wieder über mein Hobby, mich stark zu schminken, ausließ. Zu hören waren nämlich Satzteile wie „-auch ohne schön!“ und „Männer finden es nicht toll, wenn sich eine Frau-“. Mich störte dies herzlich wenig, genauso wie der Streit über das bauchfreie Oberteil, welches ich trug, dafür aber umso mehr die Stimme meiner Mutter, welche schon wieder meinen ersten Vornamen rief. Und der gefiel mir ja so gar nicht. Charlotte. Wie so eine Schlampe vom Schulhof oder so. Bin ich aber nicht. Mir schmeckt zum Beispiel keine Pizza und ich ernähre mich vegetarisch-zur Verzweiflung meiner Eltern. Und das kann ja schon mal gar nicht mit dem Image einer Bitch vereint werden. „Charlotte, kommst du jetzt bitte!“, kreischte meine Mutter erneut und ich seufzte.

„Ja, Mama, ist gut, Mama.“, antwortete ich ehe ich das Badezimmer verließ.

„Du siehst aus wie so ne Bitch.“, feixte mein kleiner Bruder und ich funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ich geb´ dir gleich Bitch du mieses kleines Stück-“ Unser Vater unterbrach uns und scheuchte uns allesamt in das Familienauto. Schnell stopfte ich mir Kopfhörer in die Ohren und starrte aus dem Fenster, damit mich mein Bruder in Ruhe lassen würde bis wir unser Ziel erreicht hatten. Oder besser gesagt, wohin auch immer unsere Eltern uns schleiften. Es war Wochenende und es war ungeschriebenes Gesetz bei uns, dass die gesamte (!) Familie an einem Tag des Wochenendes etwas zusammen unternahm. Und so ein Tag war heute.

 

 

Als das Auto hielt und mein Vater ausstieg befanden wir uns mitten im Nirgendwo. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du dich nicht verfahren hast.“, meinte ich leicht ironisch und mein Bruder lachte.

„Wir gehen ein U-Boot aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg angucken, über das auch so ein alter Film gedreht wurde, du taube Nuss.“, erklärte er mir mit einem Blick, als wüsste er etwas, das ich nicht wusste.

„Aha.“, machte ich. Ich hasste alles, was mit Geschichte zu tun hatte. Was interessierte es mich schon, was irgendwelche toten, zu Staub zerfallenen Personen mal verbockt haben? Reichen meine eigenen Probleme nicht? Nein, ich brauche anscheinend auch noch diejenigen, deren Lösung eh niemandem mehr was hilft. Also steckte ich mir einen Kaugummi in den Mund, kaute so laut wie möglich, betrachtete mein Makeup in meinem Handy und beschwerte mich lautstark darüber, dass ich drei Meter gehen musste. Ich tat dies vor allem aus dem Grund, dass ich meiner Familie mein Missfallen an der ganzen Sache mitteilen konnte.

 

Schließlich kamen wir bei einem Gebäude an, auf dessen Vorderseite groß einfach nur „Das Boot“ stand. Nicht gerade sehr kreativ, aber meine Mutter fing an, wild fuchtelnd darauf zu deuten und quietschende Geräusche von sich zu geben. „Wir müssen unseren Kindern unbedingt später den Film zeigen!“, hörte ich heraus. Es handelte sich bei der kreativen Beschriftung wohl um einen Film. Den ich nicht sehen wollte, aber von meinen Eltern wahrscheinlich dazu genötigt würde. Schnell begaben wir uns in das Gebäude, welches Verschiedenes über den Seekrieg im Allgemeinen erzählte. Im hinteren Teil befand sich eine große Rasenfläche, auf der eine OpenAir-Ausstellung über den Film aufgebaut war. Irgendwie überlebte ich diese Tortur der Langeweile, während ich irgendwelche alten verrosteten Metallstücke anstarrte. Zwischendurch schrieb ich mit meiner besten Freundin und einem gemeinsamen Freund, welche beide gemütlich in ihren Zimmern saßen und entweder am Computer spielten oder Fernsehserien anschauten. Dementsprechend war ich innerhalb ein paar Minuten noch schlechter gelaunt als davor.

„Hey, Bitch!“, brüllte plötzlich mein Bruder „Komm, wir gehen ins U-Boot!“ Die Augen verdrehend folgte ich meiner Familie. Na toll. Jetzt quetschten wir uns auch noch alle zusammen in irgend so eine gammelige Blechdose.

 

Drinnen angekommen war es feucht und eng. Meine Mutter war immer noch vor Freude am Hyperventilieren und ich musste genervt feststellen, dass man hier kein Gepäck wie Rucksäcke reinnehmen und keine Kameras wie Handys benutzen durfte, also packte ich meines in meine Hosentasche. Aus Langeweile quetschte ich mich an einigen Leuten vorbei und sah mich weiter in der Rostbeule um. Nichts interessierte mich wirklich, aber zum Zeitvertreib las ich ein paar Informationstafeln und eine Broschüre über den Film. „Stellen sie sich mal vor, junges Fräulein, das ist alles einer wahren Begebenheit nachempfunden. Hier drin zu sitzen, umgeben von Tonnen an Salzwasser und keine Ahnung, wie lange man noch leben wird.“, hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir und ich zuckte zusammen. Dort stand ein Museumsangestellter und lächelte mich geheimnisvoll an.

Mit einem unfreundlichen Lächeln entgegnete ich: „Man weiß nie, wie lange man noch leben wird, falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist.“ Damit wandte ich mich um und begab mich in einen neuen Teil des engen Ganges. Ich wollte gerade weitergehen, als mir etwas Blitzendes ins Auge fiel. Über einem eklig alten Bett hing eine glänzende Uhr. Wie war sie nicht der Zeit zum Opfer gefallen? Ein dröhnendes Geräusch von meiner Rechten hätte mich eigentlich darauf aufmerksam machen sollen, doch als ich endlich meine Aufmerksamkeit von der Uhr wegnahm, war es schon zu spät. Das letzte, was ich wahrnahm, war, wie ich grob zur Seite gestoßen wurde und mir ein Schmerz plötzlich durch den Hinterkopf schoss.

****

 

Stöhnend erwachte ich. Alles um mich herum war dunkel. Was war los? Wo war ich? Es war still. Hatte man mich in dem Museumsboot vergessen und es hatte in der Zwischenzeit geschlossen? Ich erhob mich und taumelte blindlings drauflos. Alles fühlte sich nach dem Boot an, aber doch war es anders. Es roch auch danach, obwohl es eine gewisse Wärme in sich trug, die einem sagte, ob ein Ort bewohnt war oder nicht. Das ergab alles keinen Sinn. Ich kam in einen beleuchteten Teil mit sehr viel Proviant überall aufgehängt und viel Gerätschaften, die ich nicht kannte. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine Leiter. War das der Ausgang? Versuchen konnte ich es ja mal.

Oben angekommen verschlug es mir den Atem und ich fühlte mich einem Moment der Ohnmacht nahe. Wo zur Hölle war ich? Und war machte das Museumsboot in einer Werkstatt für Schiffe? Zitternd krabbelte ich von der Leiter auf das Deck und über eine kleine, instabil wirkende Brücke an den Betonrand eines riesigen Schwimmbeckens. Als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich die Ziffer 1 an dem einen Ende des Schwimmbeckens und so lief ich dorthin, in der Hoffnung, etwas über meinen Standort zu erfahren, aber dort angekommen verschlug es mir fast noch einmal den Atem; Reihe um Reihe befanden sich noch mehr Hallen wie diese, in der ich grade stand. Und nirgends ein Ausgang in Sicht. Ich wanderte also ziellos umher und schaffte es auf unerklärliche Weise, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Draußen folgte ich irgendeiner Straße aus der Ortschaft und wanderte in die Nacht, während ich nach meinem Handy kramte, um festzustellen, dass ich keinen Empfang hatte. Als hätte es so etwas nie gegeben.

Ich denke, es war meinem Schockzustand zu verschulden, dass ich auf so eine dumme Idee gekommen bin, nachts mitten auf einer einsamen Küstenstraße unherzuirren. Dumm, weil ich nach einer halben Ewigkeit ein lautes Quietschen und Fluchen hinter mir hörte. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und starrte in die Lichtkegel eines alten Autos, das wohl aus dem letzten Jahrtausend stammte. Und damit meine ich so ein Ding, das mich stark an eine Kutsche erinnert. Der Fahrer verließ den Wagen und kam auf mich zu, eine Sprache sprechend, die wie Französisch klang. Es war schön zu wissen, was für eine Sprache man hörte, aber helfen tat es mir nicht, denn ich konnte kein Französisch. „Was?“, fragte ich also mal ganz dumm. Der Fahrer, ein Mann mittleren Alters in einer Uniform, schien mich zu verstehen und nickte mich an.

„Ich fragte, was Sie hier draußen so alleine um diese Uhrzeit machen.“, wiederholte er sich in akzentlosem Deutsch.

„Asso.“, meinte ich. „Ich… mach nen Abendspaziergang.“, log ich schnell. Woher wollte man denn wissen, was dieser Typ vorhatte? Er musterte mich mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Sie sind sehr leicht bekleidet, vor allem für diese Jahreszeit.“, stellte er fest. Sofort war ich auf 180. Was fällt dem ein, meinen Style in Frage zu stellen?!

„Meine Art mich zu kleiden geht Sie gar nichts an, Mister!“, fauchte ich und der Mann sah mich leicht verwundert an. Von welchem Planeten kam der denn.

„Es missfällt mir, eine junge Dame wie Sie allein hier umherwandern zu sehen. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie einsteigen und ich nehme Sie ein Stück mit?“, schlug er nach einem Moment des Schweigens vor. Ich war mir unsicher, vor allem, weil ich im Auto selber noch zwei andere männlich wirkende Gestalten sehen konnte, aber als der aufkommende Wind das Geplärre von betrunkenen Leuten zu uns wehen ließ, beschloss ich, dass dieser Fremde vielleicht doch die bessere Wahl sei.

„Ok. Wohin geht´s überhaupt?“, antwortete ich und der Mann half mir doch tatsächlich beim Einsteigen, als wäre ich selbst dazu nicht fähig! Die beiden anderen Männer musterten mich genau wie der erste, als wüssten sie nicht, was sie von mir halten sollten. Aber da konnte ich das Gleiche von ihnen behaupten.

„Ich bin übrigens der Kapitänleutnant der U96, der neben Ihnen ist mein LI und hier zu meiner Rechten sitzt Leutnant Werner, Kriegsberichterstatter.“, stellte der Fahrer sich und die anderen vor.

„Was ist ein LI?“, platzte ich sofort heraus. Wo zum Teufel war ich? Hoffentlich in einem Traum. Noch so ein Blick, als hielten die mich für nicht ganz dicht.

„Leitender Ingenieur“, erklärte der Betreffende neben mir und ich nickte.

„Und mit wem haben wir die Ehre?“, fragte der Kapitän von vorne während er mich mit einem Blick durch den Spiegel bedachte. Ich starrte verständnislos zurück. Was war mit Ehre?

„Was?“ Noch so ein komischer Blick.

„Ich fragte nach Ihrem Namen“, erklärte der Kapitän leicht genervt.

„Oh. Asso. Ja. Ich bin Charlotte Pearl Metzer- Meierlandruth. Aber ich hätt´s gern, wenn man mich Pearl nennt.“, antwortete ich.

„Ein seltsamer Name“, kommentierte dieser Leutnant Werner- oder so- von vorne. „Wo kommen Sie denn her?“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. Was für engstirnige Leute. Der Name hat doch überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, wo man herkommt- oder?

„Ich komm aus Hessen.“, sagte ich trotzdem. Der LI neben mir hob die Augenbrauen.

„Tatsächlich? Mit einem französisch-englisch-deutschen Namen? Sind Ihre Eltern eingewandert?“, erkundigte er sich und ich wandte mich ungläubig ihm zu.

„Ähm, what the fuck?! Nein, ich komm aus Deutschland, meine Familie kommt aus Deutschland und ich hab keine Verbindung zu anderen Ländern. Meinen Eltern haben halt die Namen gefallen, ist das jetzt meine Schuld?“, fuhr ich ihn fast an und der Mann zuckte leicht vor mir zurück. Er war insgesamt ein nervöser Typ. „Wohin fahren wir überhaupt?“, verlangte ich dann erneut zu wissen. Der Werner und der LI wechselten Blicke und der Kapitän warf mir einen abschätzenden Blick zu, als wäge er ab, inwiefern seine Antwort angemessen sein würde.

„Wir fahren zur Bar Royal.“, informierte er mich und ich nickte.

„Gibt´s da wenigstens gute Musik?“, fragte ich, die ich nur durch die Bezeichnung „Bar“ eine Ahnung davon erhalten konnte, wo es hingehen sollte. Die Männer zuckten die Achseln und schwiegen. Seufzend lehnte ich mich in den Sitz und wollte gerade nach meinem Handy fischen, als der Kapitän mit dem Wagen eine Vollbremsung hinlegte und ein Betrunkener auf unserer Kühlerhaube herumtrommelte während er ein unidentifizierbares Lied von sich gab. Hässlich wich der Kapitän ihm aus und kommentierte irgendwas von wegen „Oberkante Unterkiefer“ und „Unsere Nummer 1“. Wenn das die Nummer 1 war, wie sah dann der Rest erst aus? So langsam fühlte ich mich doch etwas unsicher. Ich wollte, dass dieser Traum endlich aufhörte, denn er war seltsam und irgendwie gruselig. Kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, da erschien in unserem Scheinwerferlicht eine ganze Gruppe von komplett Besoffenen.

„Was sind das für Schweine?“, fragte der Werner und sprach damit meine Gedanken aus, als die anfingen unser Auto anzupissen.

„Springwagen nennen die das- alles Leute von unserem Boot.“, erklärte der Kapitän und ich murrte vor mich hin. Besser konnte es ja nicht werden. Was war los mit diesen Menschen hier, alle samt? Für den Rest der Fahrt redeten die drei Männer miteinander in kurzen fast belanglosen Dialogen, als würden sie sich selbst nicht richtig kennen. Komisch.

 

Bei der Bar Royal angekommen, wurde mir klar, dass der Puff, über den auf der Fahrt hierher geredet worden war, genau eben unser Reiseziel war. „Vielleicht finden Sie dort jemanden, der Sie weiter mitnehmen kann.“, meinte der Kapitän, obwohl er von seinen eigenen Worten nicht sehr überzeugt klang.

„Wo ist denn die Musik, ich hör ja gar nichts?“, wunderte ich mich.

„Wir stehen ja auch noch ein paar Meter entfernt, da kann man noch nichts hören.“, entgegnete der Werner und ich warf ihm einen etwas verwirrten Blick zu.

„Okay, also die Diskos in die ich immer geh, da hört man die Musik schon auf 20 Metern vor dem Eingang.“, meinte ich und diesmal sah er mich verwundert an.

„Da wird man doch taub.“, meinte er. Ich lachte.

„Nee, nicht wirklich. Aber ist ein geiles Gefühl, wenn man vor den Boxen steht und man dem Bass im Bauch spürt.“, sagte ich. Alle drei Männer blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, der Kapitän drehte sich zu mir um und alle samt starrten sie mich an. „Was ist?“, fragte ich verteidigend. Ich hatte wohl irgendwas falsch gemacht, aber ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was es war.

„Sie besitzen eine sehr… eigentümliche Art sich auszudrücken.“, klärte mich schließlich der LI zögerlich auf. „Sie haben die Angewohnheit, seltsame Wortkombinationen zu nutzen. Vor allem viel Englisch.“ Ich starrte sie alle reihum an.

„Ok? Und das heißt?“, fragte ich. Der Kapitän packte mich plötzlich am Arm und die anderen stellten sich um mich herum.

„Verhalten Sie sich am besten so unauffällig wie möglich und sprechen Sie nicht viel. Sie werden sich schnell viel Feinde machen, wenn Sie nicht aufpassen.“, sagte er bestimmt. Ich verstand wirklich nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Daraufhin überquerten wir die Straße und betraten die Bar, mich in der Mitte von Körpern eingeschlossen.

 

Der Kapitän stellte mich und den Werner, welcher auch neu zu sein schien, schnell ein paar Leuten vor und ließ mich dann bald alleine in einem Saal voller Betrunkener, die alle ein letztes Mal vor dem Auslaufen Sex haben wollten. Viele starrende Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet, was ich nach einer Weile meiner Bekleidung zuschrieb, denn niemand hier schien bauchfrei überhaupt zu kennen. Und die Musik war auch schlecht. Die schwarzhaarige Trulla stöhnte unverständliches Englisch in ein altes, schlechtes Mikro, während simultan aus einer Ecke Chorgesang drang, irgendwo ein Grammophon dröhnte und jemand auf dem Klavier spielte. Irgendein Betrunkener hing mir sehr bald am Hals und wollte mich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ich versuchte ihn ständig höflich darum zu bitten seinen Arsch von mir wegzubewegen, aber als er an dem Tresen handgreiflich werden wollte, kannte ich kein Erbarmen mehr. Mit ein paar schnellen Griffen aus der Selbstverteidigung lag er selbst auf der Holzplatte der Bar und jaulte über schmerzende Kronjuwelen. „So du Pisser!“, fauchte ich in sein Ohr. „Entweder du machst jetzt die Fliege oder ich versohl dir so den Hintern, dass du drei Wochen nicht mehr drauf sitzen kannst, hast du mich verstanden, du Wichser?!“ Der ganze Saal verstummte, dann stieß ich den Betrunkenen von mir weg und streckte ihm meinen Mittelfinger ins Gesicht. Diese Geste schien auch niemand von mir erwartet zu haben.

„Und wo genau haben Sie die aufgegabelt?“, fragte einer der „Alten Crew“, Trumann oder wie der hieß. Der Kapitän, den wohl alle bloß den Alten nannten, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist auf der Küstenstraße rumgewandert, als wüsste sie nicht, wo sie ist.“, meinte er nach einer Weile. Viele lachten und wandten sich wieder ihren Gesprächen zu. Erleichtert zog ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und stopfte mir unter meinen Haaren versteckt die Kopfhörer in die Ohren. Die Musik, die man hier hörte, ging mir nämlich gewaltig auf die Nerven. Noch immer hatte ich keinen Empfang und auch kein Internet und ich konnte noch nicht einmal bei Google Maps herausfinden, wo ich war. Der Kapitän ließ irgendwann ein Getränk zu mir bringen, welches anscheinend kein Alkohol enthielt und das ich deshalb dankbar trank. Es war ja nicht so, als könnte man hier allein schon durch Atmen betrunken werden. Aus Langeweile begann ich, meine Chatverläufe durchzulesen. Plötzlich fiel mir aus dem Nichts die glänzende Uhr in dem U-Boot wieder ein. An dieser Stelle in dem Boot war ich angerempelt worden und wohl ohnmächtig geworden. Dann war ich hier aufgewacht, wo alle in Uniformen herumrannten, komisch redeten und sich seltsam verhielten. Eine Zeitung wurde neben mir auf den Tresen geklatscht und ich warf einen Blick drauf. November 1941. Was? Schnell sah ich unauffällig auf mein Handy. Mai 2017, sagte der Bildschirm. War ich etwa in der Zeit zurückgereist? Plötzlich schossen mir die Worte des Museumsangestellten durch den Kopf:

„ _Stellen sie sich mal vor, junges Fräulein, das ist alles einer wahren Begebenheit nachempfunden._ “

Ich war wohl in dem U-Boot aufgewacht, das ich im Museum betrachtet hatte? Das konnte aber nicht sein. Auf den Informationstafeln hatte immer gestanden, dass das Museumsboot dem Original nachempfunden war. Vielleicht bestand trotzdem eine Verbindung? Ich musste zurück zu dem U-Boot gelangen und versuchen, etwas herauszufinden, denn es herrschte Krieg, so viel wusste ich. Und ich wusste, dass er in ein paar Jahren enden würde. Was bedeutete es, dass ich dieses Wissen bei mir trug? Das Atmen fiel mir schwer und ich schwankte zum Ausgang. „He, Fräulein!“, hörte ich hinter mir eine lallende Stimme, doch drehte ich mich nicht um. Draußen angekommen schlang ich mir die Arme um den Körper und versuchte, meinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „He, alles in Ordnung bei dir, Perle, oder wie a-auch immer du heisss.“, lallte die Stimme hinter mir erneut. Als ich mich umwandte stand dort schwankend der Zweite Wachoffizier des U-Bootes des Kapitäns/ Alten.

„Pearl. Ich heiß Pearl. Und ja, das heißt Perle auf Deutsch.“, gab ich vorsichtig zurück. Der Wachoffizier schien nicht aggressiv zu sein oder sich meiner bemächtigen zu wollen wie er es bei den Frauen drinnen ständig versucht hatte und so drehte ich mich wieder um, um hinaus in die Stille der Nacht zu starren. Ich musste zu diesem Boot zurückkommen. Der Wachoffizier schwankte neben mich.

„Weiss du, du bist ein gutes Mädchen, du solltes nach ha-hause geh´n.“, schlug er mir vor. Ich blinzelte ihn an.

„Das wird schwierig.“, entgegnete ich. Dieser Mann war stockbesoffen, er würde sich am nächsten Tag eh nicht mehr an mich erinnern, geschweige denn, was ich ihm erzählt hatte. Sollte ich ihm also davon erzählen?

„Warum?“, fragte er verwirrt und schwang so seinen Kopf zu mir, dass sein ganzer Körper der Bewegung folgte und er fast vornüberkippte.

„Weißt du, ich komm nicht von hier.“, begann ich zu erklären. Dass ich Du zu ihm sagte, schien er entweder nicht zu bemerken oder es störte ihn nicht. „Ich komme aus Deutschland, klar, aber aus einem anderen. Ich bin in einer Demokratie geboren und es war Frieden… mehr oder minder zumindest. Und uns ging´s gut, aber jetzt bin ich hier und es ist Krieg und ich weiß, dass er bald enden wird und ich weiß, dass Hitler bald tot sein wird. Ich will wieder nach Hause, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich das schaffen soll, weil ich keine Ahnung hab, wie ich überhaupt hierhergekommen bin.“ Am Ende entstand eine lange Pause, in welcher ich dachte, er wäre wohl im Stehen eingeschlafen, aber dann wandte er mir träge den Kopf zu.

„Deutschland wird verlieren. Ich hab´s nicht anders erwartet.“, meinte er und erschien für einen Moment nüchtern, auch wenn er wie ein Bäumchen im Sturm schwankte. „Wie bist du denn hierhergekommen?“, fragte er dann nach einem Moment der Stille. Ich überlegte. Was genau war passiert?

„Ich war in einem Museums- U-Boot und bin bewusstlos geworden.“, beantwortete ich dann.

„Ist ja interessant. Was für ein U-Boot war das?“, wollte er dann wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Es hieß irgendwas wie U69- nein 96- oder so.“, meinte ich und zuckte zurück als der Wachoffizier mit weit aufgerissenen Augen mit seinen Armen durch die Luft ruderte.

„Das ist unser Boot! Die U96, das sind wir!“, kreischte er los, dann packte er meinen Arm, ein fiebriges Glitzern in den Augen. „Was ist passiert, dass wir in einem Museum stehen?“, flüsterte er. War es nun eine gute Sache, dass ich mir auf einer Broschüre das Grobe Geschehen des Filmes durchgelesen hatte, einfach, weil ich nichts Interessanteres hatte finden können? Ich sollte vielleicht nicht das Ende erzählen.

„Der Werner, der drinnen hockt, der hat noch ziemlich lange gelebt und der hat das als einen Roman geschrieben und der Roman wurde verfilmt. Der Film geht so mehr als 3 Stunden und ich bin froh, dass ich ihn nie gesehen hab, ich wär eingeschlafen.“, antwortete ich. Es war die Wahrheit, wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil davon, doch der Wachoffizier lies nach einem Moment des Starrens von mir ab und sah schwankend in die Nacht hinaus.

„Das… das hört sich nicht sonderlich gut an. Man schreibt ja nicht, wenn nichts passiert.“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme in die Stille. Ein Punkt für sein alkoholumnebeltes Gehirn. „Hoffen wir das Beste… aber du...“ damit drehte er sich fast drohend zu mir und ich machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt von ihm weg. „Du hast hier nix verloren, du musst zurück, wo du herkamst. Du machsss noch alles kaputt.“, deklamierte er und machte mit dem Arm eine wegwerfende Bewegung in die Nacht. „Husch!“, flüsterte er, mir direkt in die Augen starrend. Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und rannte in die Nacht davon, der Ort, an dem ich aufgewacht war, als mein Ziel.


	2. Chapter 2

Der nächste Morgen brach an und ich hatte noch immer nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich hergekommen war. Die halbe Nacht hatte ich die glänzende Uhr angestarrt, abgetastet und angesprochen, dass sie mir bitte ihr Geheimnis verraten würde, doch nichts geschah.

 

Der Tag begann mit lautem Dröhnen um mich herum, als würde das Boot auseinandergesägt werden. Ich hatte mich in einem Bett gegenüber der Uhr, ganz oben vergraben und musste dort wohl eingeschlafen sein. Schnell bemerkte ich, dass auf dem Gang auf der anderen Seite des zugezogenen Vorhangs munterer Verkehr herrschte. Scheiße, sollte das Boot die Hallen bald verlassen? Ängstlich rutschte ich bis an die Wand und verhielt mich so leise wie möglich. Bald darauf war ich wohl wieder eingeschlafen, denn ein lauter Schrei riss mich ein zweites Mal aus dem Schlaf. Schon hoffte ich, dass es mein Bruder war, der mich aus meinem Albtraum weckte, aber vor mir schwebte der bekannte Wuschelschopf des Zweiten Wachoffiziers der U96. Aus dem Schrecken heraus schrie ich zurück und wollte mich aufrichten, doch stieß ich mir den Kopf an der Decke. „Au!“, jammerte ich und rieb mir den schmerzenden Hinterkopf.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, hörte ich eine weitere bekannte Stimme, die des Kapitäns selbst.

„Wir haben noch mehr Besuch, Herr Kaleun.“, meldete der Wachoffizier. „Das junge Mädchen von gestern Abend ist an Bord.“ Daraufhin erschien das gezeichnete Gesicht des Kapitäns vor mir, der Blick erdrückend aus den zusammengekniffenen Augen. Ich vergrub mich ängstlich weiter in das Bett.

 

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann wütete der Kapitän los. Aber nicht über mich, sondern über „unfähige Wachleute“, die wohl um das U-Boot positioniert gewesen waren. Ich konnte mich an so etwas nicht erinnern. „Ein paar Stunden früher und wir hätten noch gemütlich umkehren können!“, schloss er dann schnaufend ab. Was? Wir waren gar nicht mehr im Hafen? Alle nickten dem Kapitän zustimmend zu. Nur ich verstand nichts.

„Äh… und warum nicht?“, fragte ich vorsichtig. Der Alte ließ lange mit einer Antwort auf sich warten, während er sich die Haare raufte und am Bart zerrte bis ich dachte, er hätte meine Anwesenheit und das damit entstandene Problem vergessen.

„Wir sind in einem gefährlichen Gebiet. Kaum Tiefe und überall Bomben. Deshalb haben wir auch Begleitung. Hier können wir nicht einfach umdrehen, wir haben ja keine Ahnung, wo die ganzen Dinger sind. Wir könnten eine davon glatt über den Haufen fahren.“, grummelte er schließlich.

Sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nee. Auf gar keinen Fall.“, stimmte ich ihm zu. „Wenn ich nach Hause will, dann muss ich eh hierbleiben.“ Einige vorbeikommende Leute starrten uns an und ein blonder geschniegelter Lauch von Mann, den ich jetzt erst hinter dem zweiten Wachoffizier bemerkte, stieg bei meinem Anblick die Röte ins Gesicht. Ich glaubte, dass er wütend war.

„Und warum müssen Sie hierbleiben? Wir fahren immer weiter von Deutschland und Hessen weg.“, konterte der Alte. Ich wollte gerade eine Antwort stottern, da sprang der zweite Wachoffizier ein.

„Herr Kaleun, sie sprach am gestrigen Abend über den Ausgang des Krieges. Sie scheint die Zukunft zu kennen.“, erklärte er. Der Kapitän schaute zuerst ihn dann mich forschend an.

„Die Zukunft, mh?“, meinte er. „Aus welcher Zeit kommen Sie denn dann?“, wollte er dann wissen.

„Aus dem Jahr 2017. Mai. Und können Sie bitte aufhören, mich zu siezen? So alt bin ich nicht. Ich bin grade 16 geworden.“, antwortete ich.

„Mh“, machte der Alte. „Und wer ist Staatsoberhaupt Deutschlands in dem Jahr 2017?“, fragte er dann. Alle beugten sich fast unmerklich näher. Von der einen Seite erschien nun auch noch Werner und lugte gespannt durch den Vorhang.

„Noch ist Angela Merkel Bundeskanzlerin.“, beantwortete ich seine Frage nach einem Zögern. Mich interessierte keine Politik und so hatte ich auch dementsprechend kaum Ahnung von aktuellen Entwicklungen.

„Eine Frau!“, stieß der blonde Lauch hinter dem zweiten Wachoffizier aus und wurde noch röter als ohnehin schon. „Das ist ja ein Skandal!“, hörte ich ihn weiterflüstern.

„Soso.“, schnitt der Alte jeden weiteren Kommentar auch von meiner Seite ab. „Eine Frau also. Sicher. Oberkomando der Wehrmacht?“

„Boah, keine Ahnung, das haben wir nicht. Die von der Leyen, aber die nennt sich Verteidigungsministerin... glaub ich.“

„Auch eine Frau?“ Er klang leicht erstaunt.

„Ja“, bestätigte ich. Nach einer Weile seufzte er.

„Hast du irgendeinen Beweis, dass du aus der Zukunft kommst?“, fragte er dann. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Gibt es schon Handys?“, fragte ich zurück. Ein paar der Umstehenden blinzelten.

„Nie gehört. Was ist das?“, kam als Antwort. Schnell kramte ich mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und überreichte es dem Kapitän. Der nahm es in die Hand und drehte es stumm mehrmals in den Fingern. „Aha.“, machte er schließlich. „Für was soll das gut sein?“ Ich nahm es ihm wieder aus der Hand.

„Man hat das früher auch mal _Mobiltelefon_ genannt. Aber heutzutage benutzt das kaum jemand mehr fürs Telefonieren. Das ist out.“, erklärte ich und drückte auf den An-Knopf. Der Sperrbildschirm tauchte den eher spärlich beleuchteten Raum in kühles bläuliches Licht und alle starrten es an. Der LI, den ich bisher nur kaum als anwesend wahrgenommen hatte, streckte interessiert seine Finger danach aus, aber ich drehte den Bildschirm wieder zu mir und gab mein Passwort ein. Dann berührte ich den Home-button und hoffte, dass keiner der Männer um mich herum irgendwas anfassen würde. „Das hier ist die Startseite oder Home. Hier-“ ich wischte einmal zur Seite „- sind alle Apps, genau wie hier- und hier. Das hier zum Beispiel sind meine Emailkonten, also elektronische Post, das hier sind meine Spiele und hier hab ich alle sozialen Netzwerke. Von YouTube über Facebook bis zu Snapchat hab ich alles.“, präsentierte ich das Gerät und alles starrte auf das kleine Display. Die Finger des LI wanderten schon wieder näher.

„Und wie machst du das mit dem zur Seite schieben? Was ist das für eine Technologie?“, fragte er begeistert.

„Keine Ahnung, das ist halt Touch.“, entgegnete ich. Der Kapitän ließ sich zurücksinken.

„Du kommst wohl tatsächlich aus der Zukunft. Aber weshalb musst du dann hier auf unserem Boot bleiben, wenn du zurück in deine ursprüngliche Zeit möchtest?“, meinte er und musterte mich. Etwas verlegen ließ ich das Handy sinken, welches sich der LI sofort unter den Nagel riss, um begeistert mein Touch-Display auszuprobieren. Typisch Technikfreak.

„Als ich hier in dieser Zeit aufgewacht bin, war ich hier in diesem Boot. Davor hab ich es mir in einem Museum angeschaut.“, erklärte ich. Alle horchten auf, bis auf den zweiten Wachoffizier, der sich wohl doch noch an gestern Abend erinnern konnte. Eigentlich erstaunlich, ich hatte ihn für betrunkener gehalten.

„Die U96 stand in einem Museum?“, forschte Werner nach.

„Naja, nicht ganz. Es wurde nachgebaut, weil, das echte ist untergegangen.“ Vielleicht hätte ich einfach erzählen sollen, dass die Welt bald untergeht und ich aus einer postapokalyptischen Ära stamme, dann hätten sie mich vielleicht nicht so angestarrt, als sei ihnen der Tod höchstpersönlich unter die Augen getreten. Ganz toll gemacht, Pearl. Du hast geradezu ein Talent dafür, das Falsche zu sagen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, die Lage irgendwie zu bessern. Ein unglückliches Glucksen entrann meiner Kehle. „Okay, gut, vielleicht nicht untergegangen, keine Ahnung, auf jeden Fall wars am Arsch, sodass man keinen Film mehr damit drehen konnte.“ Man entspannte sich, doch der Kapitän war noch immer misstrauisch.

„Und um was geht es in diesem… Film?“, harkte er nach. Schulterzuckend wich ich der Frage aus.

„Oh, äh…eh. Keine Ahnung, ich hab den Film nie gesehen. Ist halt ein alter Antikriegsfilm. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.“ Der Alte wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen, als mein Handy eines meiner englischen Hörbücher in vollster Lautstärke abzuspielen begann und der LI erschrocken quiekend das Handy fallen ließ. Entsetzt fuhr ich aus dem Bett und konnte es gerade noch auffangen, bevor es auf dem Boden aufprallen und damit zerstört werden konnte. Ich drückte auf Pause und sah den Leitenden vorwurfsvoll an. „Was war das jetzt?“, beschwerte ich mich. „Öffnen Sie nicht einfach irgendwelche Apps, verstanden? Das ist privat!“

„Das kann ja auch Töne machen!“, stellte der Werner dumm fest.

„Ach was.“, gab ich sarkastisch zurück. „Das Ding kann leuchten und Töne von sich geben. Dann kann es bestimmt auch fliegen? Vielleicht ist es ja doch ein Ufo, das ich im Notfall vergrößern kann und damit wegfliegen kann, wenn ich will? Nee, es ist aber leicht gebrechlich und mein Lebensinhalt, also ab jetzt schön die Finger davongelassen, verstanden?!“ Es entstand eine Stille, in welcher sich der Kapitän belustigt umsah, als wäre er lediglich ein Zuschauer, der irgendeine Live Leak- Sendung ansah. Es blieb aber nicht lang dabei, denn schon nach ein paar Augenblicken meldete sich der hochrote, blonde Lauch zu Wort.

„Herr Kaleun! Es verstößt gegen jede Regel, dieses Weib an Bord zu lassen! Ich schlage vor, sie mit unserem Geleit zurück an Festland zu bringen.“, presste er zwischen fast unbeweglichen Lippen hervor. Der Typ war mir jetzt schon so unsympathisch, dass ich nicht einmal seine Aufgabe oder Position geschweige denn seinen Namen kennenlernen wollte. Er erinnerte mich an eine Figur von einem Propagandaplakat, dass ich mal auf Instagram gesehen hatte. Leute hatten gemeint, dass die Summe der verschiedenen Plakate als eine Bildergeschichte über ein schwules Liebespärchen missverstanden werden konnte. Es war lustig, aber dennoch Propagandaplakate.

Der zweite Wachoffizier meldete sich dazwischen: „Ich persönlich finde es eine bessere Idee, ihr so schnell wie möglich zurück in ihre Zeit zu verhelfen. So lange müsste sie wohl oder übel hierbleiben.“ Der Alte nickte.

„Dann muss sie wohl hierbleiben.“, schloss er nach einer Weile die Diskussion. Der blonde Lauch presste die Lippen aufeinander und funkelte mich böse an. Was wollte der eigentlich. „Findet ihr ein eigenes Bett oder sie teilt sich das mit Ihnen, Leutnant Werner.“, befahl der Alte und begab sich zu seinem eigenen Quartier, während Werner mir bedeutete, ihm in eine Richtung den Gang entlang zu folgen.

 

Obwohl es nur ein einziger Gang war, überforderte mich meine Umgebung regelrecht. Jeder, an dem wir vorbeikamen, starrte mich an, als hätte ich auf einmal grüne Haut und zwei Köpfe. „Wer ist _das_ denn?“, hörte ich mehrmals hinter mir. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, wo wir hinliefen, aber anscheinend hatten wir unser Ziel erreicht, als wir auf einen Befehle bellenden Mann trafen, dem ich sofort bekannt gemacht wurde.

„Herr Bootsmann Lamprecht! Ich habe Anweisung erhalten, nach einer weiteren Schlafstätte zu suchen. Wenn ich vorstellen darf, das hier ist… Pearl. Pearl, das hier ist Herr Bootsmann Lamprecht. Wenn er keine eigene Koje für dich finden wird, dann gibt es auch keine. Dann werden wir uns, wie von Herrn Kaleun befohlen, meine Koje im Unteroffizierraum teilen müssen.“, stellte Werner mich und die Situation vor. Lamprecht stierte eine Weile abschätzig an mir herunter, dann kratzte er sich am Kinn.

„Was verschafft uns denn die Ehre dieser feinen Anwesenheit! Ist der gute BdU mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass die Mannschaft auch etwas Erholung noch während der Fahrt braucht?“, höhnte er, dann schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf. „Wenn du leicht genug bist, Püppchen, dann kannst du mit ner Decke drüber auf der Brothängematte beim Leutnant Werner, den Gasten und den Maaten schlafen! Ansonsten gibt´s kein Platz mehr.“ Ich schüttelte mich angewidert.

„Nee, muss nicht sein. Seriously, warum ist hier so wenig Platz? Hier mal Klaustrophobie haben, echt!“, murrte ich. Der Bootsmann hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu, er wandte sich leise schimpfend ab. Ich meine, ich konnte gut verstehen, warum er wütend war. Wenn er anscheinend für das Management von Gepäck und Proviant zuständig war, wollte natürlich niemand in seiner Rolle plötzlich ein neue Variable wie mich erhalten. Nichtsdestotrotz war ich von seinen Worten etwas gekränkt und folgte beleidigt Werner zu seinem Bett. Als wir durch die wasserdichte runde Tür, die mir als _Kugelschott_ vorgestellt wurde, kletterten, verstummte der ganze Raum dahinter. Ein Haufen von Männern klotzte mich in ihren Bewegungen erstarrt an, als sei ich die erste Frau auf Erden. Wobei mir dabei natürlich einfiel, dass ich wahrscheinlich tatsächlich die erste Frau sein könnte, die ein U-Boot betreten hatte.

„Und wer ist das?“, fragte schließlich einer. „Was macht hier ein Weib an Bord?“, war seine nächste Frage. Zustimmend raunte die Meute. Werner stieß mich kurz mit dem Ellbogen an und ich wurde ein Stück nach vorne geschoben.

„Äh, hi! Ich bin Pearl. Charlotte Pearl Metzer-Meierlandruth und ich werd hier vielleicht ne Weile mit an Bord sein, wenn ich nicht über Bord geworfen werde oder… naja egal, auf jeden Fall ging das nicht anders und ich muss hier bei euch übernachten, weil nirgendwo anders mehr Platz ist.“, stellte ich mich etwas zögerlich vor. Das hier war echt ein Albtraum. Alle starrten mich an.

 

Von irgendwoher wurde ein Witz gerissen und die Männer lachten gehässig, während sie mich anzüglich angrinsten. „Was auch immer das gerade war, könnt ihr euch abschminken!“, sagte ich, die Stimme mutiger als ich mich fühlte. Werner nickte in die Runde, dann drehte er sich zu einer Koje und klopfte darauf.

„Hier. Das müssen wir uns teilen, außer du findest einen anderen Schlafplatz.“ Hinter uns konnte ich einzelne Satzbruchstücke wie „-der Glückliche-“ und „-ein Mädel im Bett, hier!“ – „Hoffentlich- nicht zu laut“ vernehmen, aber ich ignorierte sie einfach. Ich hatte Besseres zu tun. In dem Moment kam Lamprecht vorbei.

„Ich hab noch einen leeren Spind vermerkt. Da kannst du deine Sachen reinpacken. Komm ich zeig ihn dir.“, verkündete er fast stolz und bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen. Beim Spind angekommen, betrachtete ich besagtes Möbelstück etwas verlegen.

„Ich hab überhaupt keine Sachen, die ich da rein machen kann.“, meinte ich dann etwas leiser und Lamprecht zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Die feine Dame besitzt kein Ballkleid? Na sowas aber!“, höhnte er. „Nein, du sollst da nützliche Sachen reinpacken wie dein Ölzeug, deine Schwimmweste, deine frischen Klamotten und deine Zahnbürste oder so!“ Bei seinen Worten muss sich mein Gesicht verdüstert haben, denn er bedachte mich mit einem Blick, der meine Daseinsberechtigung hinterfragte, dafür, dass ich diese Dinge vergessen hatte. Die fehlenden Sachen fielen mir erst in jenem Augenblick auf, in welchem Lamprecht sie nannte: Ich hatte kein Stück Ersatzkleidung bei mir. Keine Zahnbürste, keine Handcreme, kein Makeup. Nicht einmal ein Ladekabel. Ich hatte auch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie ich von hier jemals wieder wegkommen konnte. Und somit keine Ahnung, wie lange ich hierbleiben würde. Ein paarmal das Outfit wechseln zu können wäre doch ganz gut, vor allem aus Hygienegründen.

„Ich hab nichts, was ich da reinmachen kann.“, wiederholte ich mich und dem Bootsmann klappte kurz die Kinnlade herunter.

„Du willst mir gerade erzählen, dass du nichts, aber auch gar nichts dabei hast?!“, fragte er mich ungläubig. Ich nickte. „Weiber!“, schimpfte er los und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, denn Lamprecht konnte gut brüllen. Und zwar so richtig gut. „Hast du gedacht, dass es hier alles frei Haus gibt? Dass du hier in deinem eigenen Himmelbett mit persönlichem Badezimmer übernachten kannst, oder was?! Das hier ist ein verdammtes U-Boot und wir sind auf Feindfahrt!!“, brüllte er so laut los, dass sogar der Kapitän in einiger Entfernung darauf aufmerksam wurde. Schweigend gesellte er sich zu uns und erwartete wortlos eine Erklärung für den Lärm. „Herr Kaleun, diese junge Dame hier hat keine Kleidung außer die, die sie an sich trägt. Noch nicht einmal eine Zahnbürste hat sie an Bord genommen, sie hat nichts eingepackt!“, berichtete Lamprecht sofort, deutlich aufgebracht über meine scheinbare Kopflosigkeit. Der Alte bedachte mich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, dann orderte er kurz und bündig drei Männer herbei. Einer davon war der II WO. Dieser lächelte mich freudig an.

„Die Herren! Die junge Dame hier ist nicht im Besitz von Kleidung und wird von Ihnen für die Zeit ihres Aufenthalts an Bord etwas ausleihen müssen.“, erklärte der Alte und die drei Männer flitzten nach ein oder zwei verwirrten Blicken los, um etwas für mich zu finden, das sie mir ausleihen konnten. In der Zwischenzeit bat mich der Leitende auf das _Ledersofa_ , wie er es nannte, also seine Koje, die tagsüber als Sitzbank für ihn und den Kapitän diente.

„Sag mal.“, fing er nach einer Weile des Schweigens an „Wie bist du eigentlich genau hierhergekommen?“, wollte er wissen. Ich zuckte nur unglücklich mit den Schultern. Wenn ich das bloß wüsste.

„Keine Ahnung. Dann wär ich glaub auch schon gar nicht mehr hier, weil ich glaub, so könnte ich auch wieder zurückgehen, so wie ich hierhergekommen bin.“, antwortete ich murmelnd, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, ob der Leitende meinen Gedankengang nachvollziehen konnte. Dieser nickte kurz, dann entstand erneut Stille.

„Könnte ich nochmal dein…- wie nennst du es- Handy?- sehen?“ Fast schüchtern streckte er seine Finger wie nach einem wilden Tier aus, das er zu beruhigen suchte. Ich seufzte und zog das Handy aus der Hosentasche.

„Aber nur, wenn Sie keine privaten Sachen öffnen.“, meinte ich und überreichte es ihm. Sich anscheinend an die Gebrechlichkeit des Gerätes erinnernd, hielt der Leitende es vorsichtig in den Händen, betrachtete es von allen glänzenden Seiten und drückte dann selbstsicher auf den…Lautstärkeknopf. Etwas verwundert blinzelte er das Handy an, als der Bildschirm nicht mit dem Foto aufleuchtete, das meine beste Freundin und mich in einer Umarmung darstellte, sondern stattdessen schwarz blieb. Nochmals betätigte er den Knopf, um die Lautstärke zu erhöhen und blinzelte erneut den Bildschirm an. Eigentlich war es ganz lustig, so zuzuschauen, aber schließlich erbarmte ich mich seiner und nahm ihm das Handy aus der Hand. „Ich glaube, jetzt ist es erstmal laut genug. Das hier drüben ist der Knopf für das Display.“, erklärte ich und drückte zur Demonstration darauf. Der Leitende strahlte genau wie mein Handybildschirm auf und klaubte es mir schnell wieder aus den Fingern, um es selbst weiter ausprobieren zu können.

„Was ist das hier? Da steht Spiele. Was für Spiele sind das?“, fragte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens, in welcher ich die baumelnde Taschenuhr angestarrt hatte. Ich lehnte mich zu ihm herüber und schaute ebenfalls auf das Display.

„Also, ich hab sehr viele Mainstream- Games. Hier zum Beispiel Minecraft Handy-Edition, weil mich mein Bruder davon überzeugt hat, es runterzuladen, als er selbst noch kein Handy hatte. Dann hier, das hier ist Candy Crush, eigentlich ganz witzig, hab ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gespielt, hier Subway Surfer, das hatte ne Zeit lang echt jeder, hier noch ein paar andere Spiele, die es nicht wert sind, erwähnt zu werden und als letztes hier noch ein Handy- Remake von der Spiellegende Tetris.“, stellte ich meine Spielesammlung kurz vor. Der Leitende nickte, ohne mich auch nur ansatzweise zu verstehen.

„Sollen wir eins davon spielen?“, fragte er.

„Klar können Sie was spielen. Sind halt Einzelspiele. Auf was haben Sie Bock?“, fragte ich zurück und nahm ihm das Handy aus der Hand.

„Wie funktioniert das hier?“, wollte er wissen und deutete auf Subway Surfer. Ich grinste und öffnete die App. Dann gab ich ihm das Handy zurück. Eigentlich hätte ich ihm gerne zugeschaut, doch in dem Moment kamen zwei der drei Männer erfolgreich von der Suche nach Kleidung zurück und ich betrachtete jedes einzelne. Man hatte mir eine hässliche beige, vergilbt aussehende Stoffhose, ein graues T-Shirt ähnliches Oberteil und einen borstenartigen Wollpullover gegeben, von denen letzterer eher wie ein Kleid wirkte. Der II. WO kam schließlich auch noch vorbei und brachte mir eine Altherren-Unterhose und einen Schal von undefinierbarer Farbe. Seufzend nahm ich die Sachen an mich.

„Hey, danke!“, rief ich den zwei anderen Männern hinterher, die sich wohl direkt wieder zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz begaben. Der II. WO sah mich mit einem gespannten Lächeln an.

„Und? Was hältst du davon? Ist zwar nicht so bunt wie das, was du grade noch trägst, aber besser als nichts, oder?“, fragte er nach. Ich lächelte etwas schwach zurück. Es war widerlich, wie das Zeug schon so alt aussah und so wirkte, als sei es schon mindestens zehnmal vollständig durchgeschwitzt und nie richtig gewaschen worden.

„Ist ganz okay.“, gab ich also zurück, damit der II WO weiter so putzig lächelte. Echt ganz cute, dieser Typ, auch wenn ich ihn etwas seltsam fand. Man bedenke, ich hatte ihn so stockbesoffen erlebt, dass er nicht mehr richtig stehen konnte und doch konnte er sich am nächsten Tag daran erinnern, was ich gesagt hatte. Eine Weile stand er nun einfach nur so da und starrte mich an, bis der Leitende auf seiner Koje plötzlich losmaulte, dass er schon wieder verloren hätte und er nicht verstehe, wie er die App schließen könne. Also setzte ich mich zu ihm und der II. WO sich nebendran. Ich erklärte, dass das Handy eine Zurück-Taste hatte, die man je nach Handy-Modell nicht sehen konnte. Ich drückte also aus der Sicht der Herren resolut ins schwarze Nichts des Bildschirmrandes und die App wurde geschlossen.

„Ein wirklich famoses Teil“, staunte der Leitende und wollte sich gerade eines anderen Spiels bedienen, als von der Zentrale ein lauter Schrei klang.

„Alarm!“, war es, was da klang und sofort war das ganze U-Boot auf und in Bewegung. Der II. WO wollte mich mit in die Zentrale ziehen, doch wurde ich beim Kugelschott schmerzhaft zurückgerissen und Tränen standen mir in den Augen, als ich an meiner Kopfhaut fühlte. Schnell krabbelte ich zurück, als hinter mir viele angespannten Stimmen darauf drängten, dass ich Platz mache. Mit den Haaren von einem der Ventile oder Rädchen entwirrt, ließ ich zuerst alle anderen durch, dann stieg ich langsam hinterher in die Zentrale, wo der Alte mich anseufzte.

„Ich werde dich nicht zu einem Seemann erziehen, aber deine Haare sind ein   Problem. Du wirst nicht noch einmal so einen Stau verursachen, verstanden?!“, brummte er und ich nickte, die Tränen zurückhaltend. Der II.WO tauchte direkt neben mir auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, flüsterte er. Ich nickte nochmals, denn ich traute meiner Stimme nicht.

„Auf hundert Meter gehen.“, hörte ich den leisen Befehl des Alten. Was genau hieß das? Irgendein Manometer zeigte die Zahl hundert an und auf Befehl des Alten wanderte die Nadel noch ein bisschen weiter. Ein plötzliches Knarzen und Knirschen ließ mich umherschauen. Wir tauchten ja gerade. Aber warum machte es diese hässlichen Geräusche? Der II. WO nutzte den Augenblick, um Werner zu erklären, woher die Geräusche kamen.

Was mich am meisten davon interessierte waren die Worte: „Die Werftgarantie liegt bei neunzig Meter.“ Na ganz toll. Ich hatte nicht vor, mein Leben mit einer Lunge voll Wasser in der Schwärze des tiefen Meeres zu beenden. Ein besonders lautes Knarzen ließ mich zur Seite hin wegzucken, sodass ich mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

„Oh, ´Tschuldigung“, murmelte ich etwas benebelt und rieb mir noch immer vorsichtig über die Kopfhaut.

„Ruhig, Männer, das ist nur das Gebälk.“, murmelte der Alte. Gebälk? Was hat hier Holz zu suchen, wir sind doch nicht in einem Fachwerkhaus! Genau so stellte ich dem Mann neben mir die Frage und er musste etwas grinsen.

„Klar gibt es hier Holz. Es ist leicht, biegsam, hält also auch größeren Druck mal aus und außerdem quillt es im Wasser auf. Wir haben immer auch etwas Ersatz dabei, falls es mal ungemütlich wird.“, erklärte er mir im Flüsterton. Ich verstand seine Erklärung zwar nicht wirklich, aber ich nickte stumm.

„Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?“, fragte ich dann.

„Obersteuermann Tim Kriechbaum.“, stellte er sich kurz und bündig vor und ich nickte.

„Pearl.“, antwortete ich.

„Auftauchen!“, klang die Stimme des Alten her und alles setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Klar machen zum Auftauchen!“, hallte es überall wider. Um nicht im Weg zu sein pflanzte ich mich auf das Ledersofa und machte mich so klein wie möglich. Erst als die Meldung „Aufgetaucht!“ an mir vorbeigerufen wurde, stand ich wieder auf. Der Alte kam ein paar Minuten später schwerfällig durch das Kugelschott gestiegen und betrachtete mich unter seinen buschigen Augenbrauen hervor.

„Hör zu, mir ist egal, wie sehr du deine Haare magst, Pearl; sie müssen ab. Du kannst sie hier nicht offen tragen. Wenn das mal ein echter Alarm ist, dann ist jeder Bruchteil einer Sekunde wichtig, verstehst du? Wir können uns keine Schlampereien leisten. Diese Haare sind ab bis es Essen gibt, verstanden?!“, machte er mir sofort klar und ich nickte nur stumm. Das war gerade einfach ein bisschen viel mit dem Alarm und den Klamotten und dem U-Boot und ich wünschte mich sofort in ein Bett, am besten mein eigenes, Zuhause, um mich dort eingraben und schmollen zu können. Der Alte entließ mich, um einen Impromptu- Friseur zu suchen und Werner folgte mir sofort.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du siehst blass aus.“, meinte er vorsichtig.

„Sie sehen nicht viel besser aus. Auch ziemlich bleich im Gesicht.“, gab ich mit einem Blick in seine Richtung zurück. Schnell kamen wir im Unteroffiziersraum, dem  _U-Raum,_ an, es war ja nicht weit.

„Haben Sie einen Rasierer?“, fragte ich. Ein Mann mit dunkelblondem Kraushaar beugte sich zu uns.

„Was willst´ denn damit machen? Was Bestimmtes rasieren, damit du auch schön bist?“, warf er gehässig dazwischen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn beschumpfen und irgendetwas Hartes gegen den Kopf geworden, aber Werner kam mir zuvor.

„Auf Befehl des Kaleuns soll sie sich ihre Haare zu einer angemessenen Länge abschneiden, damit ein Vorfall wie heute nicht mehr passieren kann.“, erklärte er flüssig und sah auffordernd in die Runde. Der dunkelblonde Mann grinste.

„Pilgrim, rück ma deinen Kamm raus! Und die Schere!“, brüllte er dann und in kürzester Zeit hatte man mich auf ein Bett bugsiert , ein Tuch über das Bettzeug gelegt und der Mann mit den dunkelblonden Kraushaaren saß hinter mir, während man wild diskutierte, was für eine Frisur ich erhalten sollte.

„Hee!“, unterbrach ich, als man von einer hässlichen Topffrisur faselte. „Es wird meine Frisur, also entscheide ich wie sie aussieht! Also, wenn sie schon ab müssen, dann bitte mit Style! Ich will so ne richtige Badboy- Frisur!“

„Eine was willst du, Mädl?“, war die allgemeine Reaktion. Ich seufzte leidend.

„Eine Badboy- Frisur. An den Seiten kurz, oben ein bisschen länger und hinten auch kurz.“, erklärte ich und der Krauskopf nickte über meine Schulter.

„Kene Sorge, das machen wir schon.“, meinte er, doch hielt ich ihn kurz zurück.

„Wie heißen Sie überhaupt?“, fragte ich ihn und er grinste mich über meine Schulter an.

„Frenssen“

 

Ein paar Minuten später schob mir irgendjemand einen Spiegel hin, damit ich das Werk betrachten konnte. Wortlos krallte ich mir die Schere aus Fernssens Hand und schnitt noch ein zwei Strähnen zurecht, dann nickte ich. „Hat jemand Haargel?“, fragte ich und prompt hielt mir Pilgrim, ein dunkelhaariger, aalglatter Typ seine Dose und seinen Kamm hin. Ich bedankte mich und stylte meine Haare nach typischer Art nach vorn oben. Ein paar der Umstehenden lachten, aber im Allgemeinen nickte man nur. Vor allem Pilgrim schien interessiert zu sein. „Essen.“, deklarierte ich nach einem Dankeschön in die Runde und verschwand in Richtung Ledersofa und damit zur O-Messe. Als ich dort ankam saß der Leitende auf seinem Stammplatz und wischte sich die schmutzigen Hände an einem noch schmutzigeren Lappen ab.

„Da hat sich der Alte aber schön aufgeregt! So viel sagt der ja nie am Stück! Glückwunsch!“, meinte er leise zu mir und sah sich dann etwas verstohlen um, als wolle er nicht, dass es jemand hörte. Dann blinzelte er meine Frisur an. „Mei, was hast du denn da auf dem Kopf! Ist das jetzt eine neue Mode?“, fragte er dann frech und schien sich richtig zu freuen. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Badboy-Frisur aus dem 21. Jahrhundert, brauchen Sie nicht zu kennen.“

 

Als das Essen kam- aufbacken, wie es hier genannt wurde- beschloss der Alte, dass ich bei den Offizieren, den Leitenden Ingenieuren, Leutnant Werner und dem Alten selbst essen durfte. Doch schnell mussten wir feststellen, dass zu wenig Platz war. So wurde der zweite LI kurzerhand aus der O-Messe verbannt. Der Alte schien sich richtig darüber zu freuen, er schien den Mann nicht leiden zu können. Das konnte ich verstehen, denn er hatte die Bewegungsfähigkeit einer betrunkenen Schildkröte. Wie er zu seinem Job gekommen war, war mir ein Rätsel, denn offensichtlich war in diesem Beruf eine Flexibilität und Agilität von Nöten, die er nicht besaß. Auch schien er mir von da an aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn ich sah ihn so gut wie nie wieder.

 

Der blonde Lauch war auch mit am Tisch- der Back, wie man hier sagte. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und wurde hochrot im Gesicht, als er mich sah. Kein einziges Mal sprach er mich direkt an und blickte regelmäßig betont an mir vorbei. Ich störte mich aber nicht weiter daran, denn es erinnerte mich stark an ein Mädchen, das einmal in meiner Klasse gewesen war. Sie hatte es gerne gehabt, wenn alle taten, was sie sagte, musste jedoch schnell feststellen, dass sich nicht jeder einfach so von ihrer scheinbaren Unfehlbarkeit beeindrucken ließ. Ich miteingeschlossen. Sie war daraufhin die größte Zicke und Bitch der Schule geworden, bis sie verwiesen wurde, weil sie vor dem Sekretariat Gras geraucht hatte. Der Alte schien das Getue, genau wie die chirurgischen Essangewohnheiten des Mannes unterhaltsam zu finden.

 

Ich selbst erfreute mich nicht sonderlich des Essens. Sofort ließ ich auch meinen Unmut verlauten. „Schön“, meinte ich über die vielen Schüsseln, die auf der Back standen. „Gibt´s das auch in vegetarisch?“


	3. Chapter 3

Der Alte grinste zurück. „Was? Hängst du dich wohl an die Mode unseres Führers?“, fragte er schmunzelnd. Was hatte vegetarische Ernährung mit Hitler zu tun?

„Wie meinen Sie das jetzt?“, fragte ich.

„Der Führer ernährt sich ebenfalls vegetarisch.“, erklärte der blonde Nazi-Lauch. Es war das erste Mal, dass er zu mir sprach. Etwas erstaunt wandte ich mich ihm zu.

„Hitler ist Vegetarier? Oder Pescetarier?“, harkte ich dann nach. Am Tisch- der Back- warf man sich verwirrte Blicke zu. Nur der Alte schien amüsiert. Der Nazi-Lauch wurde noch röter – wenn das überhaupt möglich war und begann zu hüsteln. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur verschluckt, aber da war mir nicht so sicher.

„Er-“ ein Hüsteln „Er beschreibt sich selbst als Vegetarier.“, meinte der Nazi-Lauch dann. Was ein Pescetarier war, fragte niemand nach, also nickte ich bloß stumm.

„Wusst´ ich nicht. Ist auf jeden Fall inzwischen üblicher geworden sich vegetarisch zu ernähren.“, meinte ich dann. „Ist eh gesünder.“

„Wie meinen gesünder? Was ist denn so schlecht an Fleisch?“, wollte der Leitende wissen.

„Na, schauen Sie mal: So viel Fleisch zu produzieren schadet der Umwelt. Anscheinend leben so viele Nutztiere – also alle, die dem Menschen auf irgendeine Weise nutzen – dass, wenn man sie alle frei und artgerecht leben ließe, die gesamten Landmassen der Erde nicht für sie reichen würden. Ich hab erst letztens was von einer Statistik gehört: Die Gesamtheit der Säugetiere bestehen zu ungefähr 30% aus Menschen und zu 65% aus Nutztieren! 65 Prozent!“, schoss ich sofort los. Als ich bei einer Atempause den Blick des Alten auffing, schluckte ich den Rest meiner Impromptu-Rede runter. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen war jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ich schweigen sollte, wenn ich nicht über Bord geworfen werden wollte. Als der Schmutt durch den Raum geturnt kam, rief der Alte nach ihm.

„He, Backschafter! Mehr Kartoffeln und mehr Gemüse, wenn ich bitten darf!“, befahl er und begann, mir großzügig von beidem auf den Teller zu laden. Erst als ich lauthals protestierte und ihn praktisch gewaltsam von meinem Teller fernzuhalten suchte, ließ er es sein und befahl mir, alles aufzuessen, obwohl ich ihm mehrfach erklärte, dass ich soviel nicht essen konnte. „Iss. Du brauchst mehr auf den Rippen als das bisschen, was du da hast. Es wird nicht immer regelmäßig Essen geben und du sollst ja nicht wegen einer halben Stunde uns verhungern. Außerdem hält das Fett schön warm und kann mal ganz gut als Polsterung dienen, wenn es mal etwas schwungvoller wird.“, kommentierte er bloß, Schalk in den Augen blitzend. Hatte der eigentlich noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Ich mein, klar, er ist der Kapitän, aber er kann doch nicht einfach Leuten befehlen, was zu essen- oder?

 

Nach dem Essen widmete sich jeder seiner jeweiligen Aufgabe und ich war bald allein. „He!“, sprach mich der Backschafter an. „Hilf mir mal hier mit dem Geschirr.“

„Warum sollte ich?“, antwortete ich, weil ich keine Lust hatte, aufzustehen. Stattdessen fischte ich mein Handy aus der Tasche, um meinen Akku zu checken. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich die Prozentzahl seit gestern nicht mehr verändert. Plötzlich wurde mir mein Handy aus der Hand gerissen und der Backschafter blickte wütend auf mich herunter.

„Wenn du hier nicht über Bord geworfen werden willst, dann tu auch was dafür, Weib!“, fauchte er, bevor ich überhaupt wegen meinem Handy loskreischen konnte. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass ich genau das nicht doch tat. Mit einem Schrei stürzte ich mich auf ihn und krallte nach meinem Handy. Anscheinend hatte einer meiner etwas längeren Fingernägel seine Wange gestreift, denn als ich mich wieder aufrichtete hatte er einen roten Streifen im Gesicht. Wütend richtete er seine Kleidung, dann stellte er mir einen Stapel Teller hin. „Mithelfen!“, fauchte er nochmals. Diesmal wagte ich nicht zu widersprechen, als er so über mich gebeugt stand. Der Kaleun kam in diesem Moment von der Zentrale und wollte wissen, was los sei. „Ich habe entschieden, dass sie mir in der Küche helfen kann, wenn sie hier schon an Bord ist.“, erklärte der Backschafter. Der Alte nickte.

„Mach das.“ Bei ihm wagte ich erst recht nicht, zu widersprechen, immerhin hatte er die Macht, mich von Bord zu werfen. Dass er das tun würde, bezweifelte ich, aber man musste es ja nicht ausprobieren. Also schnappte ich mir die Teller, die mir der Backschafter hingeklatscht hatte und folgte ihm durch den Gang.

„Wo ist hier überhaupt die Küche?“, fragte ich, das Geschirr in den Händen balancierend und gleichzeitig durch den schmalen Gang turnend. Der Backschafter drehte sich nur kurz zu mir um.

„Hinterm U-Raum. Hier ist das Klo, schau, dann ist hier der U-Raum und- hier sind wir! Stell die Sachen grad da drüben ab und pass ja auf, dass nichts runterfällt.“, erklärte er und widmete sich… was auch immer er da tat. Ich stand etwas nutzlos in der Gegend herum und war im Weg, bis der Backschafter mich und einen anderen Kerl in die Zentrale schleifte, um Kartoffeln zu schälen. Man drückte mir ein Messer in die Hand. Ich blickte von dem Messer in die riesige Wanne voll Kartoffeln und wieder zurück.

„Und wie geht das jetzt?“, fragte ich. Mir fiel auf, dass ich heute sehr viele Fragen stellte.

„Sie weiß nicht, wie man Kartoffeln schält!“, kreischte der Backschafter in einer Tonhöhe, als sei er Sopransängerin und ich hielt mir die Ohren zu. „SAG MAL, KANNST DU ÜBERHAUPT IRGENDWAS?!“, brüllte er mich dann an. Natürlich erschien sofort wieder der Kaleun und wartete geduldig und wortlos auf eine Erklärung.

„Oh, sorry, du Model!“, keifte ich zurück. Der Kerl hat mich einmal zu viel angeschrien- und das am ersten Tag. „Tut mir leid, dass ich halt zum Essen nie zuhause bin und ich mir immer was Fertiges hol! Ich weiß immerhin noch wie ne Mikrowelle oder ein Backofen funktioniert!“ Der Alte schien belustigt.

„Du hast noch nie selber gekocht?“, wurde ich gefragt.

„Nee, wieso auch? Das dauert doch alles viel zu lange.“ Die Männer um mich herum warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu, als gäbe es etwas an „keine Zeit dafür“ nicht zu verstehen. Die Leute waren echt alle total komisch. Ich mein, wer hat bitteschön noch Zeit, sich regelmäßig was zu kochen? Bevor die Lage auf irgendeine Weise eskalieren konnte, schaltete sich der Alte ein.

„Pearl, du bist vom Schälen entlassen. Geh zum Ledersofa und beschäftige dich, bis es für dich was zu tun gibt.“ Erleichtert, keine Kartoffeln und wahrscheinlich meine Finger gleich mit schälen zu müssen, verschwand ich sofort aus der Zentrale.

Erst als ich schon durch das Kugelschott gestiegen war, rief der Backschafter hinter mir her: „Mädel, das ist die falsche Richtung! Die O-Messe ist die andere Richtung!“ Grummelnd kletterte ich wieder zurück. Wer hat dieses Scheißding auch designed? Es sieht doch alles hier gleich aus! Und warum zur Hölle braucht man noch so dämliche Wörter wie Bug und Heck? Das kann doch kein Schwein auseinanderhalten.

 

Als ich endlich beim Ledersofa angekommen war, stellte ich fest, dass der II WO auch hier war. Er nestelte an irgendeinem Spind herum. Als ich mich an ihm vorbeiquetschte, begann er breit zu lächeln und drückte sich zu Seite hin weg, damit ich besser vorbeiklettern konnte. „Hast du das Boot erkundet?“, fragte er und legte einen Schnellhefter auf den Tisch. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee, der Backschafter wollte, dass ich ihm beim Essenmachen helfe.“, antwortete ich.

„Und warum machst du das dann nicht?“, wollte der II WO wissen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie man Kartoffeln schält.“ Der II WO sah entsetzt aus.

„Das weißt du nicht?“, wollte er sich vergewissern.

„Jap. Ich brauch es ja nicht können. Ich kauf mir ja immer Essen.“, antwortete ich.

„Ihr Menschen seid komisch, wo du herkommst. Oder besser gesagt, in der Zeit, aus der du kommst.“ Eine Weile entstand Stille, dann legte er seine Sachen zur Seite und schaute mir zu, wie ich die Uhr am Ledersofa betrachtete. „Meinst du, die Uhr hat was damit zu tun?“, fragte er und ich riss meinen Blick von ihr los.

„Ja, schon. Als ich im Museum war, da war alles so richtig alt und gammlig. Nur diese Uhr hier nicht.“, meinte ich. Er nickte.

„Das ist übrigens die Uhr des Leitenden.“, sagte er dann, so als könnte mir diese Information helfen. Ich stupste sie an und sah ihr beim Schwingen zu. „Bist du eigentlich schon weitergekommen, außer, dass dir die Uhr aufgefallen ist, bevor du bewusstlos geworden bist?“, fragte er dann. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Krass, an was der sich noch erinnern konnte. „Dann erzähl mir doch nochmal ganz genau, was in dem Museumsboot passiert ist.“, forderte er mich dann auf. Und genau das tat ich. Wie ich später, viel später feststellte, konnte ich mich zwar an die Begegnung mit dem Museumsangestellten erinnern, jedoch nicht mehr an die Worte, die gewechselt worden waren. Am Ende waren der II WO und ich kein bisschen schlauer, dafür aber erschöpft und mein Kopf brummte im Takt der Motoren, der uns immerfort umgab.

 

Über unser Grübeln war es Abend geworden und die Ablösung der Wache stand bevor. „Komm, Pearl. Ich hab jetzt Wache. Komm doch ein bisschen mit hoch, um deinen Kopf wieder frei zu kriegen.“, schlug der II WO vor und ich folgte ihm. „Das hier ist übrigens das Ölzeug. Das muss man während der Wache anziehen, weil man sonst viel zu viel Wasser wieder mit reinnimmt. Du kannst dir hier fürs Erste was ausleihen, aber morgen musst du mal die Nummer eins deswegen fragen. Der weiß, ob es noch ein U-Boots-Päckchen für dich gibt.“, erklärte er und gab mir ein Bündel grauer, ekelhafter, viel zu großer Kleidungsstücke. Ein paar andere Leute kamen zu uns hinzu und krallten sich ihr Ölzeug.

„Wer ist denn die Kleine da? Haben wir jetzt auch ein Blitzmädchen mit an Bord?“, hörte ich hinter mir. Es hätte mich nicht gestört, vor allem, weil ich nicht wusste was ein Blitzmädchen sein sollte. Außerdem war mir bewusst, dass hier viele noch nicht wussten, wer ich war, aber der II WO war sofort auf 180.

„He!“, brüllte er los. „Das ist ein junges Mädchen, das wir wieder heil nach Hause bringen sollen, Dumpfbacke! Wenn ich auch nur im Entferntesten irgendwas mitkriege, was nicht soll, dann werfe ich alle höchstpersönlich über Bord!“ Danach war er hochrot im Gesicht und schnaufte als sei er einen Marathon gerannt. In sein unverständliches Grummeln hinein sprach ich den Mann an, der gefragt hatte.

„Ich bin Pearl und hoffentlich nur für ein paar Tage hier.“ Das Gegrummel um mich herum wurde davon auch nicht weniger, vor allem, weil sich manche fragten, was für einen Zweck ich sonst hätte, wenn ich nicht zur Vergnügung da sei und so weiter, aber keiner wagte es, diese Dinge laut und deutlich auszusprechen, aus Angst, dass der kleine II WO sein Versprechen wahr werden ließe und sie alle wie ein tollwütiger Zwerg über Bord hieven würde. Während der Wache freute ich mich eine gute halbe Stunde über die frische Luft, dann hatte ich keine Lust mehr und mir war langweilig, denn anders als dem Rest der Wache war mir weder ein Sektor noch ein tonnenschweres Fernglas zuteil geworden. Außerdem war alles nass, mir war kalt, ich hatte Hunger und wie viel Uhr war überhaupt und wie lange eigentlich noch? Der II WO musste mein leises Gejammere gehört haben, denn er schlug vor, dass ich wieder hinunterklettere. „In welche Richtung muss ich dann zur O-Messe?“, fragte ich ihn leise. Er warf mir einen schrägen Seitenblick zu.

„Nach links.“, teilte er mir dann mit. Ich nickte und verschwand mit einem Dankeschön nach unten. In der O-Messe kam ich direkt zum Aufbacken an.

 

Bei dem Abendessen, bei welchem der II WO natürlich nicht anwesend war, fiel mir etwas auf. Ich beobachtete ein wenig die Leute um mich herum während dem Essen und mir fiel auf, dass der Leitende und der Alte sich regelmäßig Blicke zuwarfen, auch wenn sie nebeneinandersaßen. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man verschiedene Emotionen über ihre Gesichter huschen sehen, als unterhielten sie sich in dem Augenblick telepathisch. Lächelnd senkte ich meinen Kopf. Oh, Gnade ihnen Gott, wenn mir etwas Handfestes unterkommen sollte. Wenn es etwas gab, das ich mehr als meine Kleidung und mein Make-up liebte, dann war es Verkuppeln. Und shippen.

Nach dem Essen machten wir es uns um die Back herum gemütlich. Der Alte ließ irgendeine Platte von dieser nervigen Musik mit Steinzeittonqualität auflegen, Werner fingerte an seiner Lowtech-Kamera herum, der II WO war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht und der blonde Lauch meldete sich auch bald ab. „Pearl?“, fragte der Leitende. Regelmäßig verließ er den Raum, um mit ölverschmierten Händen und irgendwelchen Metallteilen wieder vorbei zu huschen. Jetzt hatte er es sich gerade wieder auf seinem scheinbaren Stammplatz auf dem Ledersofa gemütlich gemacht.

„Jap?“, nahm ich ihn zur Kenntnis, ohne von meinem Handy aufzuschauen. Ich spielte gerade Subway Surfer. Ach, die Erinnerungen.

„Gibt es irgendwelche anderen technischen Fortschritte, von denen du uns noch erzählen kannst?“, fragte er. Na, was sonst sollte ihn auch interessieren als die technischen Fortschritte. So was wie Frieden oder so, das ist doch total uninteressant! Ich schnaubte.

„Die Autos sehen viel besser aus. Nicht solche Beulen wie hier.“, sagte ich und begann, nach einem Bild auf meinem Handy zu suchen, das ich dann dem Leitenden und eigentlich jedem, der es sehen wollte, ins Gesicht hielt.

„Das sieht echt futuristisch aus.“, meinte Werner und legte sogar seine Kamera für ein paar Augenblicke zur Seite. Ich grinste.

„Wenn ich irgendwann mal genug Geld hab, dann kauf ich mir so eins.“

„Wie viel kosten die denn so?“

„Ähm, so knapp zwei Millionen Euro? Also, die Karre kann man auch nur haben, wenn man so reich ist, dass man nicht mehr weiß, wohin man sein Geld noch schaufeln soll.“, antwortete ich.

„Euro? Was ist das für eine Währung?“, wollte der Leitende wissen. Warum kannten die diese Währung nicht? Dann fiel mir ein, dass diese Währung ungefähr so lange existierte wie ich und schluckte meine Pöbeleien wieder hinunter.

„Äh, das ist eine Währung, die seit 2000 oder so existiert. Also ungefähr so lang wie ich.“, erklärte ich.

„Und warum Euro?“, wollte da Werner wissen. „Hat das was mit Europa zu tun?“

„Ja.“, gab ich zurück. „Das ist die Währung der Europäischen Union. Aber England und Schweiz zum Beispiel sind nicht mit drin. Also zumindest nicht in der Währungsunion.“ Alle um die Back nickten bedächtig. Ich war mir nicht sicher inwiefern sie sich die EU vorzustellen suchten, aber ich konnte sehen, dass es ihnen schwerfiel. Es entstand Stille, so gut wie sie hier eben entstehen konnte mit all dem Lärm, den die Motoren verursachten und all dem anderen Krawall.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen.“, unterbrach der Alte irgendwann das Schweigen. An wen es gerichtet war, konnte ich nicht sagen, denn er sah nicht von seinem Papierkram auf, den er um sich versammelt hatte. Erst, als minutenlang niemand etwas tat, sah er auf und blickte mich an. Langsam begriff ich, dass diese Worte an mich gerichtet waren. Ich seufzte.

„Ich bin aber nicht müde.“, begann ich zu quengeln. Was wollte der mich ins Bett schicken, abends um halb zehn? Der Leitende und Werner warfen sich Blicke zu, die eindeutig sagten; man widerspricht dem Kapitän nicht, was macht sie da?! Der Alte schien auch etwas genervt. Er blies die Backen auf und lies laut seufzend die Luft wieder entweichen.

„Du wirst es brauchen und wenn du mir noch einmal widersprichst, dann ist Ende deiner Reise, verstanden?“, murrte er. Ich schluckte.

„Ist ja ok, ich geh ja schon.“, antwortete ich beschwichtigend. Bloß nicht über Bord geworfen werden, Pearl! Maulend verzog ich mich in den Unteroffiziersraum, um mich zu Bett zu begeben. Momentan waren Frenssen, Pilgrim und Co. bei ihrer Schicht und andere Männer, die ich bisher nur im Vorbeigehen gesehen hatten, lümmelten sich nun auf den Betten.

„He, schaut mal!“, rief einer, als ich gerade hereinkam. „Du hattest recht, Benjamin! Wir haben tatsächlich ein Blitzmädchen an Bord!“

„Na, wie heißt du denn Süße?“ Noch mehr Fragen solcher Art kamen mir entgegen. So langsam gingen mir die Leute hier an Bord auf die Nerven. Keiner nahm mich ernst und alle wollten nur ficken. Jetzt musste ich erstmal ein paar Sachen klarstellen, bevor ich mich nach dem Bad umsehen konnte.

„Also, ihr Spasties! Jetzt hört ihr hier alle mal ganz genau zu. Ich bin Pearl. Ich bin hoffentlich so schnell wie möglich von hier wieder weg, denn ihr geht mir jetzt schon wieder auf den Sack. Wenn ihr was von mir wollt, dann geht euch selber ficken, weil ich kein Bock auf euch hab. Und solltet ihr es doch probieren, dann nur so als Info; Ich hab Selbstverteidigung gelernt und ich weiß zufälligerweise auch, wie man einen Penisbruch zustande bringt. Also, wenn euch eure Scheißleben lieb sind, dann lasst die Finger von mir.“, baute ich mich vor der versammelten Truppe auf. Die Männer starrten mich an, als hätte der Blitz eingeschlagen. Überrumpelte Stille breitete sich aus. „So. Kann mir vielleicht jemand von euch sagen, wo ich noch ne Zahnbürste herkriegen kann und wo das Bad ist?“, fragte ich dann, etwas weniger aggressiv, aber immer noch mürrisch. Erst als ich hierhergekommen war, war mir aufgefallen, dass der Alte recht gehabt hatte. Ich war tatsächlich müde. Es ging ein Gemurmel durch den Raum und man zeigte mir den Weg zur Toilette, aber eine Zahnbürste hatte niemand für mich. Seufzend benutzte ich noch schnell die Toilette, um dann in Werners Koje zu krabbeln. Die Männer waren zwar wieder laut geworden, aber niemand sagte mir gegenüber etwas und darum war ich gerade froh.

Als ich nun in der Koje lag, die Decke um mich gewickelt und von dem Licht auf dem Gang noch immer geblendet, überkam mich ein furchtbares Gefühl. Ich dachte an meine Eltern, meine Freunde, an meine Schulkameraden, alle Menschen, an die ich mich spontan erinnern konnte. Das Gefühl wurde immer stärker, je länger ich daran dachte, dass hier all diese Menschen noch nicht existierten, dass alles was ich kannte- ja, die gesamte Weltordnung, mit der ich aufgewachsen war- nicht- noch nicht- existierte. Und dieses unendlich traurige, sehnsüchtige Gefühl war Heimweh. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal in meinem gesamten Leben Heimweh. Mit diesem schrecklichen Gefühl im Magen schlief ich schließlich ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Als ich am nächsten Morgen nun mehr oder minder gut erwachte, dachte ich zunächst in meinem schlafumnebelten Gehirn, dass ich die Heavy Metal Musik meines Bruders hören konnte, die er morgens zu hören pflegte. Nur undeutlich drang der Gedanke zu mir, dass sich das so gar nicht nach seiner üblichen Musik anhörte. Der zweite Gedanke, der sich nicht ganz formen ließ, war, dass es wohl die Motoren sein mussten. Den Gedanken ignorierend rollte ich mich stöhnend aus meinem ungewöhnlich harten Bett, doch statt gemütlich auf dem Boden aufzukommen, war da erstmal nichts. Und dann kam erst der Boden.

Krachend prallte ich auf die ausgeklappte Back und die Flurplatten und jaulte vor Schmerz auf. Um mich herum hörte ich Lachen, dann tauchte in meinem Blickfeld eine Hand auf. Es war Frenssen, der mich aus seinem Essen fischte und mir wieder auf die Beine half.

„Nicht so hektisch, Prinzesschen!“, grinste er und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Hast etwa ne Erbse gefunden?“, fragte ein anderer.

„Was geht bei dir ab?“, gähnte ich verschlafen, mich nicht an das bekannte Märchen erinnernd. Meine Frage ging im allgemeinen Gespräch unter und ich rieb mir den Kopf, als mir richtig klar wurde, dass ich immer noch an Bord des U-Boots war. Manno, konnte ich nicht endlich mal von diesem Traum aufwachen? Oder lag ich inzwischen im Koma, so lange, wie er schon anhielt?

„Beeil dich, vielleicht kriegst du noch einen Happen zu essen!“, hörte ich hinter mir und nickend drehte ich mich zu einem Kugelschott. Essen. Essen hörte sich gut an. Kaffee. Ja, das war gut!

„Falsche Richtung, Püppchen! Oder willst du etwa Dieselöl zum Frühstück?“, rief mir irgendjemand nach, als ich schon mit einem Bein hinter einem anderen Mann her durchs Schott gestiegen war. Die Meute lachte, jemand machte einen Witz von dem ich nur die Worte „vielleicht wieder richtig ölen“ verstand und annahm, dass es wieder irgendetwas Anzügliches war, so wie die Männer lachten. Irgendjemand anderes beschwerte sich, dass das Schott zu den Dieseln immer noch offen stünde. Ich verdrehte die Augen, dann schlurfte ich in die andere Richtung durch die Zentrale und zur O-Messe, wo alle anderen schon um die Back saßen. Bei näherem Hinsehen fiel mir auf, dass sie schon fast fertig waren mit Essen.

„Ach die Dame ist auch endlich wach.“, meinte der Alte als Begrüßung und nickte mir mit leicht nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkeln zu. Der Nazi-Lauch, der mit dem II WO im Gang saß, schaute mich säuerlich an und schien so gar nicht erfreut, wegen mir – wahrscheinlich schon wieder – aufstehen zu müssen. Zum Frühstück gab es Brot, Wurst und Käse, ein paar Früchte, wie Äpfel, Birnen und Bananen. Ich seufzte. Marmelade wäre mir lieber. Oder Nutella. Der Alte bemerkte meine Visage und machte sich prompt über mich lustig. Nur dauerte es eine Weile bis ich das verstanden hatte. Die anderen am Tisch schmunzelten, sogar der Nazi-Lauch zog kurz die Mundwinkel hoch, aber ließ sie bald wieder fallen. Was ein verklemmter Typ. Werner bot mir eine Kanne mit heißem… „Kaffee“ an, der eher so schmeckte, als habe jemand den Gammelpullover des Alten aufgebrüht. Nur wach machte er mich ein wenig, denn mein Körper war wohl überzeugt worden, dass es sich bei der Plörre um Kaffee handelte.

„Wie war die Nacht? Du siehst nicht unbedingt ausgeschlafen aus.“, bemerkte der II WO mit einem Grinsen, so als wolle er es nicht ernst meinen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bin vorhin aus dem Bett gefallen.“, meinte ich so beiläufig wie möglich. Das bescherte mich der Aufmerksamkeit aller an der Back. Alle grinsten unterdrückt, bis auf den Nazi-Lauch, der es wohl bedauerte, dass ich mir dabei nicht das Genick gebrochen hatte.

„Wirklich?“, lachte der Leitende nach einer Pause.

„Ja“, bestätigte ich. „Ich hab wohl geträumt, dass ich in meinem eigenen Bett bin. Das ist nämlich ein bisschen größer als diese schmalen Dinger hier.“

„Tschja.“, schmatzte der Alte und lehnte sich zurück, als der Backschafter in den Raum kam. Schnell schaufelte ich mir noch einen Apfel, eine Scheibe Brot und etwas Käse auf den Teller, bevor es abgebacken wurde und lauschte den Besprechungen der anderen. Heute Morgen sollte wohl ein Probetauchgang stattfinden und am frühen Nachmittag nochmal einer. Na toll. Und was sollte ich in der Zwischenzeit machen?

 

„Ähm, hast du zufälligerweise Zahnpasta und Zahnbürste für mich?“, fragte ich den II WO, als wir uns von unseren Plätzen erhoben, um unseren Aufgaben nachzugehen. Nicht, dass ich eine gehabt hätte. Aber das war ein anderes Thema.

„Ich hab nur eine Zahnbürste und die muss für die Zeit an Bord halten, auch mal für knapp drei Monate. Die können wir uns teilen.“, antwortete er. Mir blieb einen Moment lang der Mund offenstehen.

„Igitt, du Schwein!“, fuhr ich ihn an und schüttelte mich vor Ekel. Doch dann schlug er mir die Hand auf die Schulter und lachte herzhaft.

„Dass du da auch drauf reingefallen bist! Nein, ich hab noch ein Pärchen, da kannst du eine von haben.“ Er kramte besagte Zahnbürste aus einem Spind und zog aus der Koje unter seiner eigenen eine Tube hervor. Es war wohl Zahnpasta. „Bitteschön.“, grinste er mich an und ich nickte dankend. Dann machte ich mich auf zur Toilette. Dort angekommen durfte ich mich erst einmal der Wartezeit von einer Dreiviertelstunde erfreuen, bis ich endlich dran war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich damit einen guten Moment erwischt hatte und regte mich gehörig darüber auf.

Draußen musste dann jeder mein Kreischen gehört haben: „WARUM SAGT MIR KEINER, DASS ICH AUSSEH´ WIE EIN PANDA MIT HANGOVER!?“

 

 

Später, nach einem Probetauchgang, fand ich Werner auf der „ _Brücke_ “. Da er ebenfalls neu an Bord war, hatte ich beschlossen, ihm von nun an für ein paar Tage wie ein Dackel zu folgen, um mich etwas besser zurechtfinden zu können. Zuerst blieb er lange auf der _Brücke_ und musste mir Fragen beantworten, die wahrscheinlich ziemlich dumm waren. Zum Beispiel, warum es überhaupt _Brücke_ hieß, wenn es gar keine Gemeinsamkeiten mit einer Brücke hatte, was ein _Schanzkleid_ sein sollte, wo es hier doch weit und breit weder Schanze noch Kleid gab (nicht einmal einen Rock hatte ich bisher gesehen) und so weiter und so fort. Dann wanderten wir gemeinsam durch die einzelnen Räume, bis mir schwindelig wurde und mein Orientierungssinn vollständig überfordert war. Unterwegs sprachen mich immer wieder fremde Männer mit abfälligen Äußerungen an und mehr als einmal musste ich erklären, was ich hier überhaupt zu suchen hatte. Der Bugraum war da besonders schlimm. Ein Mann namens Ario war drauf und dran gewesen, mir an die Gurgel zu gehen, wenn nicht mehrere andere ihn weggezerrt hätten. Ihn merkte ich mir sofort, damit ich ihm schön aus dem Weg gehen konnte, denn eine weitere Begegnung dieser Art würde wohl kaum so glimpflich ausgehen. Trotzdem beschloss ich, das die nächsten Tage zu wiederholen und Werner ein wenig hinterherzurennen.

 

„He, Pearl“, meinte Werner, als wir wieder an der Back saßen. „Ich werde mir morgen mal die Torpedoräume etwas genauer anschauen. Hast du Lust mitzukommen? Die Nummer Eins meinte, morgen werden die Aale eingeschmiert.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.

„Und was ist mit Aal gemeint? Bestimmt nicht der Fisch, oder?“, fragte ich und musste bei der Vorstellung, wie jemanden einen Aal mit Öl einschmierte, grinsen.

 

Nach dem Abendbrot verschwand Werner direkt ins Bett und als ich später dazustieß musste ich feststellen, dass er – oh Wunder – unsere Koje belegte. Ich seufzte. Also da wollte ich mich nicht gerne dazulegen, vor allem, weil in den Kojen schon kaum Platz für eine einzige Person war, geschweige denn für eine zweite. Beim Wachenwechsel stürzte ich mich in eine frei gewordene Koje und hoffte einfach mal, dass ich nicht wieder rausgeworfen wurde. Es muss wohl in Ordnung gewesen sein, denn ich schlief die ganze Nacht durch, ohne geweckt zu werden.

 

 

 

Als ich am dritten Tag an Bord des U-Boots erwachte, blickte ich direkt in das Gesicht eines Mannes, von dem ich meinte, dass er Brückenwilli hieß. Oder es war der Zentralemaat Isenberg. So genau wusste ich es nicht. Er sah recht trübe vor sich hin, als sei er auch noch nicht lange wach.

„He, du!“, begrüßte er mich unwirsch. „Der Eins WO will dich seh´n. Fähnrichsunterricht.“ Blinzelnd und gähnend erhob ich mich von der Koje, schon fast nicht mehr überrascht, dass ich nicht zuhause aufwachte, sondern hier in dem stickigen, dieselverqualmten Unteroffiziersraum.

„Ok“, murmelte ich. Nach ein paar Momenten der Überlegung schaffte ich es nun auf Anhieb das richtige Kugelschott zu wählen (nämlich das, das offenstand) und turnte unelegant durch die Zentrale zur O-Messe, um etwas zu frühstücken. Danach konnte ich mir ja noch Sorgen drum machen, was dieser Fähnrichsunterricht sein sollte. Oder dieser erste WO. Als ich in den Raum kam, grinste mich der II WO an, als hätte er schon seine erste Droge heute Morgen genommen und der blonde Nazilauch war schon wieder sauer, dass er wegen mir -schon wieder- aufstehen musste. Wahrscheinlich auch, weil ich immer noch am Leben war.

„Was ist eigentlich dieser Fähnrichsunterricht?“, wollte ich nach einer Weile ein Brot schmierend wissen. Der Kommandant legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Da lernt man, wie man sich auf einem U-Boot zu benehmen hat.“, meinte er nur. Der Nazilauch schien es wohl endlich für wichtig zu halten auch mal den Mund aufzumachen. Fein säuberlich legte er sein Besteck und seine Serviette hin und wandte sich dann zu mir.

„Der Fähnrich zur See ist ein gewisser Status in der Deutschen Marine und bezeichnet einen Soldaten im vorletzten Offizieranwärterdienstgrad. Der Fähnrich zur See trägt die Uniform der Bootsleute. In Teilen der Truppe wird er gesellschaftlich bereits den Offizieren zugeordnet, weshalb ihm sodann Zutritt zur Offiziersmesse gewährt wird, gehört aber formell noch den Bootsleuten an. Zur weiteren Ausbildung erhalten sie Unterricht. Diesen Unterricht leite ich hier an Bord.“, stellte er klar. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Was war das jetzt wieder für eine Bestrafung, dass ich ausgerechnet mit dem größten Nazi an Bord mehr als das Frühstück über zusammensitzen und mir was von dem erklären lassen musste?

„Sie sind also der erste WO? Na toll. Haben Sie sonst nichts zu tun als Unterricht zu geben?“, grummelte ich. Der Nazilauch blickte säuerlich.

„Doch“, brachte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als der Rest der Anwesenden lauthals loslachten.

„Seit drei – gut zwei vollen Tagen hockst du neben ihm bei allen drei Mahlzeiten an der Back und du weißt immer noch nicht, was er eigentlich hier macht?!“, prustete der II WO. Der Alte grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen während er sich ein Brot zwischen die Kiefer stopfte. Der Leitende verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner Plörre und Werner schlug ihm hilfsbereit auf den Rücken.

„Und wann fängt dieser Unterricht an?“, fragte ich, nachdem man sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„In zehn Minuten. Kannst ja mit dem eins WO die morgendliche Reinigung teilen, dann kommst du auch nicht zu spät.“, meinte der Kommandant nach einer Weile.

„So von Badenutte zu Badenutte.“, kicherte der II WO. Der I WO warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der mit einem Zwinkern quittiert wurde, und verschwand mit steifem Gruß. Als der Alte dann schließlich mit dem Kopf hinter ihm her nickte und mich dabei ansah, begann ich zu begreifen, dass ich ihm eigentlich hinterherlaufen sollte.

 

Es muss das unangenehmste Zähneputzen meines Lebens gewesen sein, wie der I WO und ich abwechselnd unsere morgendlichen Reinigungen vornahmen und uns dabei verbissen anschwiegen. Kaum war ich fertig, schob sich der I WO in die kleine Toilettenkabine hinein und verschloss die Tür vor meiner Nase, um für die nächsten zehn Minuten nicht wieder herauszukommen. Weil ich keine Lust hatte, auf ihn zu warten bis der Unterricht anfing, turnte ich in die Zentrale und enterte nach Werner auf. Gemeinsam standen wir an den Metallgrätings, ließen uns von der Morgensonne anstrahlen und atmeten die frische, salzige Seeluft ein.

„Schön hier, nicht?“, meinte Werner, die Kamera vors Gesicht hebend und ich nickte, während ich ihn beobachtete, wie er begeistert von allem und jedem Fotos machte. „Lächle mal!“, sagte er plötzlich. Bevor ich mich richtig zu ihm umdrehen konnte, drückte er schon ab. Mit dem alten Klickgeräusch schloss sich die Linse, um mich abzulichten.

„Zeig mal her!“, bat ich, aber er sah mich nur verdutzt an.

„Da sieht man doch noch nichts. Die Filme müssen doch erst noch entwickelt werden.“

„Oh Gott, wie Low-Tech.“, murmelte ich. „Dann machen wir das eben anders.“ Mit einer eleganten Bewegung fischte ich mein Handy aus der Tasche meiner geliehenen Stoffhose, zog Werner an mich heran und lehnte mich an die Grätings. Der Himmel hinter uns war grau-lila und die Sonne stand schräg vor uns tief unten, sodass sie uns fast waagrecht anstrahlte. Werner staunte nicht schlecht, als ich die Frontkamera öffnete.

„Warte, sind wir das? Das ist ja ein famoses Teil! Und sogar in Farbe! Jedes einzelne Haar kann man sehen, wie ein Spiegel! Was kann das denn noch alles? Telefonieren kann man, Spiele spielen und sogar bunte Photographien machen!“ Er war begeistert. Lächelnd machte ich ein Selfie und hielt es ihm hin.

„Bitteschön. Das erste Selfie dieses Jahrhunderts.“, grinste ich und wollte ein zweites machen, doch kam von unten ein Ruf, der mich beim Fähnrichsunterricht verlangte.

 

Dort angekommen fand ich außer dem Nazi-Lauch auch noch einen jungen Mann vor, der nicht viel älter sein konnte als ich. Er starrte mich einen Moment etwas überrascht an. „Ich glaube, wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ich bin Pearl. Wie heißt du?“, stellte ich mich also vor.

„Ullmann. Ich heiß Ullmann. Fähnrich.“, antwortete er, wandte seine Augen aber nicht von mir ab. Erst als der I WO ihn dazu aufforderte, mir Papier und Stift zu leihen, kam er wieder in Bewegung und tat wie ihm geheißen.  Der I WO schien es eilig zu haben, denn kaum hatten wir unsere Sachen startbereit, fing er auch schon an, einen Text über „das vorbildliche Benehmen eines Soldaten“ vorzulesen. Was für eine Verschwendung, diesen Blödsinn nochmal auf Papier zu übertragen. Dass man sich um seine Körperpflege selbst kümmern musste, war ja wohl selbstverständlich, das musste einem doch nicht nochmal extra gesagt werden. Seufzend schrieb ich das Diktat dann doch auf. Der Kommandant muss ja einen Grund gehabt haben, um mich hier dazuzusetzen. Auf einmal stockte der Nazi-Lauch. Ich sah fragend auf. Sein Blick war auf meine Hand gerichtet, in welcher ich jedes Mal lässig den Bleistift kreisen ließ, sobald ich zu Ende geschrieben hatte.

„Sehe ich das richtig? Du schreibst mit links?“, fragte er da und hörte sich überhaupt nicht fröhlich an. Was hatte der jetzt schon wieder für ein Problem?

„Ja, warum?“, entgegnete ich.

„Man schreibt nur mit der rechten Hand, deshalb.“, verkündete er mit einer Stimme, als gäbe es daran keinen noch so kleinen Zweifel.

„Ich bin aber Linkshänderin und das geht genauso gut wie mit rechts schreiben. Das ist doch scheißegal, mit welcher Hand man schreibt!“, seufzte ich genervt und rollte die Augen. Kurzerhand nahm der Nazi-Lauch Ullmanns Heft und mein Blatt Papier auf seine Seite des Tisches und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Du hast die allergrößte Sauklaue, die ich je gesehen hab, wer soll das denn lesen können? Du musst in Schönschreiben ja schon durchgefallen sein! Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an Ullmanns Schrift: gleichförmig, formrichtig, leserlich und schön. Und bei dir? Ein Mischmasch zwischen Druck- und Schreibschrift wie ein Grundschulkind am ersten Tag! Dein klein-b sieht aus wie ein klein-k! Ist das jetzt ein kleines t oder doch das kleine f? Das ist doch nicht zum Aushalten!“, schimpfte er los und hob dabei abwechselnd die Papierbögen hoch, um mit ihnen wild in der Luft herumzufuchteln. Schließlich endigte er seine Schimpftirade mit einem entrüsteten Schnaufen.

„Was ist überhaupt Schönschreiben?“, fragte ich nach einer kurzen Pause. Die beiden Männer starrten mich an.

„Schönschreiben? Das Schulfach? Kennst du das nicht?“, fragte Ullmann ungläubig. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte das bitteschön für ein dummes Fach sein?

„Nö. Nie gehabt. Gibt´s bei uns nicht.“ Ullmanns Augen wurden immer größer.

„Mach Sachen! Wo kommst du denn her, dass es das nicht gibt?“ Bevor ich antworten konnte, schaltete sich der Nazi-Lauch dazwischen.

„Ullmann, Ihre Wache. Der Unterricht ist beendet.“ Der Junge grüßte und verschwand. Ehe ich mich erheben konnte, riss der Nazi-Lauch ein neues Blatt aus und klatschte es mir zusammen mit seinem Hefter, aus dem er vorgelesen hatte, obendrauf. „Das hier nochmal in Schönschrift abschreiben. Morgen will ich es sehen.“, sagte er kalt.

„Alter, nein! Ich hab kein Bock auf den Scheiß!“, maulte ich.

Süffisant hob er eine Augenbraue, lehnte sich ein wenig vor und fragte leise, geradeso über die Motoren verständlich: „Hast du etwa sonst noch was zu tun?“ Dann richtete er sich auf und verschwand. Hatte der mir grade ernsthaft eine Strafarbeit reingedrückt?

„Arsch“, flüsterte ich ihm hinterher.


End file.
